


A Way Around the Rule

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [6]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, date, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor go to a movie and have a sleepover, finding a way to circumvent the "bed rule" which doesn't allow them to sleep in the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way Around the Rule

“You want to see Inside Out?!” Connor exclaimed. “But that’s a kid’s movie!” Jude stopped immediately, turning around to face Connor.

“A-Pixar movies aren’t kid’s movies so don’t call them that; B-Connor we’re 15 so that technically means we’re still kids.” Jude argued.

“Why don’t you want to see Ant Man though?” Connor whined. “I thought you liked Marvel movies!”

“I do! But Ant Man? C’mon Marvel.” Jude said, raising an eyebrow. Jude studied Connor’s face, looking for signs that Connor was coming around to his side. Finding none, Jude instead decided to use his secret weapon. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Connor, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Please Connor?” he asked, pulling the best puppy dog face he could manage. Seeing Connor’s expression soften and feeling him relax into his embrace, Jude knew that he had won.

“Okay.” he sighed. “But I get to pick the first movie we watch when we get back to your house.” Connor added.

“Fair enough.” Jude replied, untangling himself from Connor, only to find Connor pulling him back in. “Someone’s feeling a little needy today, hm?”

“Shut up.” Connor murmured into Jude’s shoulder.

“You know I love it.” he answered, pulling Connor’s head off his shoulder and giving him another kiss. The bell rang, and they both set off for their respective classes.

“Meet you at the bench?” Jude asked as he started walking away.

“It’s a date.” Connor called back, winking.

“Dork.” Jude muttered, smiling to himself as he walked to class.

They met at the bench, joining hands before walking over to Lena’s car where she already stood, waiting for them. The ride was mostly quiet, with Connor and Jude leaning up against each other in the backseat.

“Now boys, since you two are having a sleepover tonight, I just wanted to remind you of the rules.” Lena said, breaking the silence.

“We know the rules.” Jude answered, glaring at his mom.

“Do you?” Lena shot back. “You’ve both been doing a pretty awful job of following them lately. I’m starting to think you’ve flat out forgotten them.”

“Mama, Connor and I are not going to—if that’s what you think.” Jude growled, his face turning red. “Why can’t we sleep in the same bed without people assuming we—“ he continued, complaining.

“Because it is inappropriate!” Lena snapped, more than a little tired of her son’s sass. “Bud, we’ve given you two a lot of leeway but there has to be a line somewhere and this is where your mom and I have decided to draw it.”

Jude huffed, crossing his arms and sinking back into his seat.

“This is a cute look for you.” Connor whispered, and Jude’s frown started to fade, though for a second he tried to fight it. “Besides, I’m sure we can find a way around the rule without getting in trouble.” Jude smiled. His boyfriend was turning him into quite the rebel, and he honestly couldn’t have cared less.

 

“Juuuuuude, we’re going to be late for the movie!” Connor yelled from the foot of the stairs.

“Just a minute, I’m almost finished with my hair.” Jude called back down. Connor threw up his hands in frustration.

“He’s not as bad as Mariana, just be thankful for that.” Stef said as she walked past. Connor turned to say something, but was interrupted by Jude’s appearance at the top of the stairs. Connor took in the sight, all of his frustration forgotten, erased in his mind by the sight of Jude. It was crazy to him how after two years, Jude still managed to take his breath away like this. And he was just dressed for the movies. Connor almost lost himself in imagining what this would be like the night they went to prom.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout Con?” Jude said, walking down the stairs.

“You, and how pretty you are, and how much I fucking love you.” Connor said dreamily. Jude blushed, offering his hand to Connor.

“I love you too Connor. Now we better get moving. Aren’t we late?” Jude’s question broke Connor from his trance, and he yanked Jude out the door to the car where his dad was waiting.

 

The movie was pretty uneventful, save for the moment when Jude placed his arm on the armrest. Connor immediately recognizing the movement and the memory, played along, sticking to the script except at the end, when he decided that holding Jude’s pinky wasn’t enough, and moved to take the rest of Jude’s hand into his.

“You know, this is exactly where we were sitting when this happened the first time.” Connor whispered. Jude smirked.

“That was kinda why I wanted to see this movie, so we could be in the same theater.” he replied.

“And your family says you don’t have a romantic side.” Connor scoffed, leaning over to rest his head on Jude’s shoulder, where he stayed for the rest of the movie.

 

When they arrived back at the Adams-Foster house, it was late and Stef and Lena had already gone to bed.

“So tell me, what is your plan to get around the 'bed rule', exactly?” Jude asked, referring to what Connor had said in the car.

“We just don’t sleep in the bed. The rule says nothing about sleeping in other places.” Connor replied mischievously.

“You do know this is a loophole we get away with only once.”

“Ah, I wasn’t finished Jude. So we fall asleep on the couch, and if they ask, we can say we fell asleep watching a movie.” Connor said, grinning.

“You’re a genius Connor.” Jude said, pushing his boyfriend onto the couch and leaping onto him.

“I know.” Connor replied, once he regained his breath.

 

The next morning, Lena was the first one up, coming down the stairs. Neither Jude or Connor was in Jude’s bedroom, making Lena suspicious. She glanced into the living room, seeing the two of them asleep on the couch, the TV still on. Lena smiled, not because of how cute they looked, Jude curled up into Connor, but because she knew they had found a way to the beat the bed rule.

“You owe me ten bucks.” Stef whispered as she walked past Lena into the kitchen.


End file.
